Angst High
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Welcome to Angst High! The Briefs family moves to Vegeta to help advance the Sayian race. What love will be mixed as the human race mixes with the Sayians? How will it all unfold? AU. BV


Angst High

Chapter 1: Welcome To Angst.

A/N: A little info so you all can follow me on this story. Let's see where to start family trees:

(Vegeta Senior & Roxanna) Son: Vegeta Jr (18), Daughter: Bra (15)

(Bardock & Lilly) Sons: Turtles (24), Brolly (23), Raditz (18), Kakarott (16) TWINS Goku (16), Gohan (15), Goten (14)

(Briefs & Bunny) Son: Trunks(15) , Daughters: Bulma(17) ,Launch (14)

(Ox) Sons: Yamcha(17), Krillian(16), Daughters: ChiChi(16) , Videl(15)

(Android) Sons: 16(23), 17(18) , Daughters: 18(17) , Marron(14)

(Froila) Sons: Nappa(18) ,Tien(16)

No two families are related. A few Couples: Vegeta Goku&ChiChi ; 17&Bra.

* * *

"Vegeta! It's time to get up!" Bra yelled entering her brothers' room. Her school uniform altered lightly to make her stick out in the crowd... not that she needed any help between her hair and her brother threatening anyone who came close to her. She ventured closer and sighed stepping over objects on the floor. With a frown she ripped the covers off her nearly nude brother and yelled again. He was ignoring her, which pissed her off. "Get your ass up Vegeta... I'm going to get dad."

"Shut up wench." The Saiyan's tail twitched in annoyance. He yawned lightly before scratching his bare chest and sitting up.

"Don't call me names, jackass." Bra hissed her tail swaying lightly as she glared at the older sibling. The royals were no different from any other family... well maybe the Prince was more of a jerk. Bra turned to storm out of the room when a hand grabbed her wrist and she turned. "What Vegeta?"

"What have you done to your skirt?" Vegeta glared down at the younger girl and waited for an answer. The girl looked down at the shortened hem of her skirt then to the look of death on her brother's face.

"It must have shrunk?" Bra offered with a shrug. "No time to change now, got to go to school!" She pulled away and ran out of the room. Vegeta growled and began to dress. He hated the damn uniform, so yeah he changed it, who cared? No one. The teachers might give a look or two but nothing else.

"Vegeta!" The king's voice rang out and the prince mocked lightly as he exited the room and began his way down the steps to find his father waiting for him. "You're running late!"

"Did you see what your daughter left here wearing! What the fuck were you thinking letting her out the damn door in that?" Vegeta Jr. asked in his fathers face. "You could see her underwear without her bending over!"

"Don't look at your sisters underwear." Roxanna frowned. "She's old enough to wear what she wants... And make sure no one else does either."

"What the fuck..." Vegeta groaned. Vegeta Senior pushed the prince outside and shut the door behind him self and wife.

"So are you going to hang out with your hoodlum friends during school hours?" Bra asked punching her brother's arm and smirking. "That ones… Kind of cute."

"No." Vegeta cut in and glared at his little sister. "None of them are 'cute' ."

"Well, of course not to you. What's his name… I can't think of it."

"You are not aloud to talk to any of my friends and if I see them around with you, they will no longer be able to breath."

"What ever. I'm not a child anymore you know… Jackass." Bra crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean WHAT? I'm 15 years old, I'm not a baby anymore. Kami Vegeta." The young girl rolled her eyes and stared out the window of the aircraft. She pouted lightly.

"Oh, wow. This place is so big. I hope we can find our classrooms OK…" The blue haired Earthling smiled to her siblings, both dressed in the pant suites boys wore. Launch's golden locks pulled up into a high ponytail. "The bell's about to ring, we have to hurry." Bulma Briefs grabbed her brother Trunks' left hand and that of Launches right, she ran ahead dragging them behind.

"Cool it sis." Launch hissed. "This is so embarrassing." She hissed pulling away. "I'll find my own way."

"Be careful Launch!" Bulma smiled waving to her sister. Trunks smiled and took Bulmas arm.

"I'll walk you to class." Trunks smiled.

"Thanks little Bro." Bulma smiled. She chatted lightly to the purpled hair guy and watched the room numbers. It was a risk for the three to be present at such a school, light years away from their home planet. Earthlings were not welcome on Vegeta, and the ones permitted were mostly ignored. The King himself had invited the Brief family, Dr. Briefs had been helpful in the war against Frezia.

"Humans…" Came whispers around the classroom as the two walked in. Trunks gave his sister's arm a tight squeeze before leaving to find his own room. The blue haired girl smiled to the class and introduced herself to the teacher quietly then the classroom with a bow and stating her name, she took a seat and pulled out a notebook and pen taking notes on the lesson. The class went well for most the day, it was different from earths high school, you remained in the same classroom and had the same teacher the whole day, the subjects switched and came back at the teachers will, lunch lasted a hour and you ate in the dinning hall by grade, then back to class.

No one really spoke to the social earthling. A guy named Yamcha was seated beside her and spoke little but was nice when he did speak. Near the end of the day a group of boys walked in. The teacher and students stood and bowed, Bulma remained seated unsure what to do and what was happening.

"Oh, a new kid." The tall bald guy spoke in a deep voice moving across the room to the blue haired and eyed girl, he circled her desk. Bulma watched the older boy a moment before noticing the others walking over. No one in the classroom spoke. Bulma slowly stood up. She wasn't sure why but the boy with flame hair seemed to be darkening the room and bringing her attention to him. Bulma bowed lightly and smiled.

"Hi, my names Briefs, Bulma." She spoke in a cheery voice and watched as the boys around him snickered and Nappa laughed before pinching her ass.

Bulma turned in a flash and smacked the boy. "What the hell do you think your doing jackass!" She glared at the boy who looked to be in shock. "What the hell's your problem? You don't go around pinching girls asses."

The brute pushed Bulma back hard making her fall on the ground. The blue eyes blinked a moment before standing up and walking over to the guy who was laughing. She smirked lightly. "Oh, you wanna play, bitch?" Bulma crossed her arms over her stomach and in a flash brought her knee up between his legs and laughed as he lay in the floor. "Jackass." Bulma grabbed her bag and purse, flipped a piece of blue hair out of her face and stopped in front of the Prince and the other two boys.

"Humph." 17 said lightly, he watched the Prince out of the corner of his eye.

"Bulma, was it?" Raditz smiled lightly to the girl.

"Yeah." The girl looked at the longhaired teen in question.

"This is Prince Vegeta." He motioned to the flame haired boy beside himself and then to the one beside the prince. "That's 17, the one idiot on the floor is Nappa, and I'm Raditz."

"...Oh… OK." Bulma smiled lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Vegeta, I didn't think I'd get to before dinner tonight." She added with a smile. By this time Nappa had managed to stand and everyone else in the class had gone back to learning or teaching.

"You at my dinner table?" The Prince laughed.

"…Well, Yeah. King Vegeta had stated he wished to speak to the Briefs family tonight at dinner with his own." Bulma pulled out a capsule and tossed it open another purse popped out and she pulled out the invitation handing it to Vegeta Jr. He took it and read over it then threw it on the ground.

"You're not welcome in my home." The Prince smirked. "After your little actions in class, what an embarrassment to your family you must be."

Bulma blinked ad bit her lip before trying to get around the three to the door. They moved and blocked her way. "Could you fucking move please?" Bulma hissed at 17.

"Prince?" 17 asked with a smile.

"We don't do favors for human bitches." Vegeta reminded the younger boy.

"Really? What a way to show thanks for those who fucking did you a favor when Frezia was calling your race the bitch race." Bulma growled getting in Vegeta's face.

A/N: More to come.


End file.
